Solar panels are used to harness energy from the sun. To maximize the energy output of a solar panel, sun exposure to the solar panel needs to be as direct as possible. Since the sun's position changes over the course of a day, fixed solar panels cannot operate at peak performance throughout the day.
Current systems for increasing directness of sun exposure upon solar panels require manually adjusting the solar panels as the sun's position changes over the course of the day. Manually rotating solar panels can be laborious, time consuming, and often forgotten. Alternatively, known automated systems use costly, complex, and potentially unreliable sensors and computer algorithms to estimate the optimal position for a solar panel.